Transaction cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, automated teller machine (ATM) cards, rewards cards client loyalty cards, and/or the like) may be used to pay for products or services at transaction terminals (e.g., point of sale (PoS) terminals) or to access accounts (e.g., bank checking accounts) at transaction terminals (e.g., ATM terminals).